


Un Diamant est Pour Toujours

by Jael, pir8grl



Series: Unbroken [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: One hell of a thief plans the perfect heist.  For LarielRomeniel, with our love.





	Un Diamant est Pour Toujours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).

> The ever-so-awesome LarielRomeniel posted this article on Tumblr:  
And the caption (boldface type hers): Engagement ring given by Napoleon Bonaparte to Rose Tascher de la Pagerie de Beauharnais prior to their wedding on March 9th 1796. Two tear-shaped stones – a diamond and a sapphire – are placed in a gold setting that was sentimentally called toi et moi (you and me) in the 18th century. Each gemstone weighs just under a carat. The ring was passed down through the family of Hortense de Beauharnais until recently being sold at auction for $949,000.

**Central City**

“Uh...Bar?” 

“Yeah, Joe?” 

“Just how up-to-date is the Waverider for stuff like local news?” 

Barry shrugged, paying more attention to his own reading material. “Not sure. Why do you ask?” 

Joe cleared his throat, then, when Barry glanced up, passed over the newspaper. 

Barry read the headline and lede and whistled through his teeth. “Oh, boy…” 

Cisco bustled into the cortex, looking a little freaked. “Uh, guys? Anyone know if the Waverider has access to local news outlets?” 

“Nope,” Joe said wearily as Barry continued to read.

“I mean...I know people change, and **_he’s _**changed, but you gotta admit -”

The click-clack of high heels on the tiled floor announced Caitlin’s presence. “Guys, have you seen -”

Barry held up the paper with a defeated air. 

Caitlin winced. “I know he’s reformed, but... a priceless diamond and sapphire ring… It’s just the sort of thing -”

“Oh, it **_is _**just the sort of thing my brother would go for,” Lisa Snart drawled, walking over to pluck the paper from Barry’s hand. “Even without the added...incentive.” 

The members of Team Flash did a bit of a double-take in unison. “How do you keep getting in here?” Caitlin demanded. 

“What incentive?” Barry asked simultaneously. 

“It **_is_** their first anniversary. Also, the design of the ring translates as ‘you and me,’” Lisa replied thoughtfully, scanning the story. “And it’s kinda like something Lenny told me he said to Sara, back when they were trying to figure out the whole...being together thing.” 

Cisco made gagging noises, but Joe looked thoughtful. “You wanna use your sisterly influence and remind Snart that if he steals this thing, they won’t be?” he suggested. 

Lisa put the paper down. “Only if he gets caught,” she said tartly. “And Lenny never gets caught.” 

“Hardly ever,” Barry reminded her. 

Lisa looked up at him through her lashes. “You wouldn’t really put my brother away, would you?” she purred. “Not for something silly like wanting the perfect anniversary gift for his wife?” 

The hero went a little pale. “Your brother taught you that, didn’t he?” Barry demanded, backing away. 

“Taught me what?” Lisa asked innocently, batting her lashes at him.

“That - that **_look!”_** He backed into a desk, sending a stack of files cascading to the floor. 

Lisa chuckled and turned away. “Maybe I taught him.” 

***

“Dr. Palmer,” Gideon announced crisply, not so long later, on Waverider time. “We have an incoming transmission from STAR Labs for Captain Lance.” 

“Put it through,” the temporary acting captain replied. (He hadn’t really left the captain’s chair since he’d been given that title.) “Cisco!” he greeted the onscreen image cheerfully. “Hi! What’s going on?” He frowned. “It’s not aliens again, is it?”

Cisco, on the screen, deflated a little. “Oh...Ray. Hi. Um, actually, we were calling for Sara.” 

Ray tilted his head. “That’s what Gideon said, but Sara and Snart have taken the jump ship for a little jaunt. It’s coming up on their first anniversary, you know.” 

The other man’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, but Ray didn’t seem to notice. “Um...any idea where they may have jaunted to?” 

“They didn’t tell us,” Ray told him. “It’s not a romantic getaway if people can just find you, Sara said.” He got a closer look at the expression on Cisco’s face and frowned. “Is there some problem?” 

“Yes...no...maybe,” Cisco hedged, eyes darting all over.

Ray blinked. “Ooooooookay. Which is it?” 

“Maybe,” Cisco asserted. “A very definite maybe. Ish.” 

Shaking his head in exasperation, Barry pushed in next to Cisco, leaning closer to the screen.

“Ray,” he said urgently. “There’s a new exhibit coming to the Central City Museum. We’re transmitting the information now.” 

The acting captain frowned, then read the information, eyes widening. “Wow. A diamond and sapphire ring that belonged to Napoleon! That’s neat...but I don’t quite understand what that has to do with Sara and Snart?” 

Cisco sighed audibly while Barry blinked, but then Lisa shoved her way between the two men. 

“This bunch of goodie-two-shoes seem to think that my brother might want to steal the ring, and they wanna arrest him for it!” she informed him, then paused. “I mean there are lots of reasons to arrest Lenny, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t one of them. Yet, anyway.”

Ray looked thoughtful. “Well, it would make an amazing anniversary gift,” he said. “You know, Snart can be much more romantic than people give him credit for -”

“Ray,” Joe hissed from off-screen, “That’s not the point. The point is, if he breaks into that museum, I have to arrest him for it.” 

“If you catch him,” Lisa added again.

Ray blinked. “Oh. I certainly don’t want him to be in jail for his anniversary.” He paused, then grinned again. “What if I buy the ring? I mean, if it belongs to me, I’m more than happy to give it to my friends.” 

“Ray,” Caitlin interjected, “that ring sold at auction for $949,000.” 

“And Lenny wouldn’t want you to just _give_ it to him. Ugh. You don’t get it.”

Ray shrugged, though he didn’t address Lisa’s comment. “It’s a bit steep, but you can’t put a price tag on friendship! Or true love.” 

Joe rubbed a hand over his eyes. “But it doesn’t solve the problem that if he breaks into the museum, I’ve got to charge him with B&E at the very least.” 

_“If _you catch him…”

Ray snapped his fingers. “Gideon! Could you just fabricate a copy? A **_really_** good one?” 

“Of course, Dr. Palmer,” the AI tells him calmly, as if this was the sort of conversation that took place every day on the Waverider. Maybe it was. “Napoleon Bonaparte himself wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” 

The members of Team Flash looked around at each other.

“OK then,” Caitlin said with a sigh. “All we have to do is figure out where Sara and Snart went, and distract him from finding out about the museum exhibit.” 

They’re interrupted by a bark of laughter as Mick saunters into view on the screen. He regards Team Flash with amusement.

“Heh,” he says, then. “Blondie can be very distracting. And she’s _really_ good at distracting Snart.”

Joe winced. Ray patted Mick on the shoulder. “TMI, buddy.” 

“Getting back to the subject at hand,” Caitlin stated crisply, “we don’t have a lot of time.” She looked down at the paper. “The exhibit is being installed as we speak. Naturally, the museum didn’t publish details of the transport or delivery, but the exhibit opens with a black-tie gala Friday night, then Saturday morning for the general public. Mick, do you have any thoughts? You know them better than anyone else.”

Mick made a thoughtful noise while Lisa made a skeptical one. But Gideon interrupted them both.

“Actually,” she interjected, sounding just a touch guilty, “Captain Lance and Mr. Snart both had me fabricate formal clothing for them before they left. Black tie. I...surmised that they had plans for their anniversary.” 

“That’s probably what they wanted you to think,” Barry said reassuringly. 

No one chose to comment on the apparent absurdity of reassuring a computer, or the notion of one sounding guilty in the first place. Gideon, as always, was Gideon.

* * *

While that conversation was taking place, however, Sara Lance stretched luxuriously, reveling in the softness of down-filled pillows and the slip-slide of silk sheets. Len stroked her back gently, sensitive fingertips dancing over old scars. 

“That tickles,” she grumbled drowsily. 

“Blame your buddy Queen. He stitched that one up, didn’t he?” 

“Mmmm…” Sara pressed a kiss over her husband’s heart, changing the subject. “I feel so...guilty.” 

“If you’re guilty, than what does that make me?” he drawled, smirking at her.

“Wicked?” Sara suggested after a moment’s consideration. “No...felonious.” 

“I think I prefer wicked,” Len chuckled, rolling them over so that he was on top, which was just fine with Sara--at the moment, anyway. 

She propped herself up on an elbow, glancing around. “I think this suite costs more than most cars.” 

It was by far the most incredible place she’d ever stayed--even during her time with Oliver. The penthouse had a stunning view of Central City’s skyline. The bed was enormous, the sunken tub Italian marble, and the bar stocked with top-shelf liquor. 

“Only the best for you,” Len murmured, mouth busy in the vicinity of Sara’s collarbone. 

She hummed in pleasure, giving up on her inspection of their surroundings. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but how are you paying for all this?” 

“I have my resources. Is that **_really_** what you want to talk about right now?”

* * *

Team Flash wasn’t having _nearly_ so much fun.

“OK, let’s start with the basics,” Caitlin suggested. The group was still gathered around the screen, with Ray and Mick watching from the Waverider. “Gideon, can you raise them on comms?” 

“I’m afraid not, Dr. Snow,” the AI said apologetically. “Even my communication devices need to be turned on in order to work.” 

“Yeah...and that’s not at all suspicious,” Cisco muttered. Lisa elbowed him sharply.

“Um...it’s really not,” Barry countered, a deep red blush spreading over his face and neck. “I mean...it **_is_** their anniversary.” 

No one really wanted to digest _that_ too much.

Joe chuckled after a moment. “You kids are too attached to all your high-tech gadgets. Let’s try something old school. Miz Snart, Mr. Rory, I assume you’ve got a network of safehouses and hangouts here in Central?” 

Both nodded affirmatively. 

“Then I suggest we hit the pavement, check them out and see if we can track those two down before they do anything stupid.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ray acknowledged. 

“How quickly can you get here?” Caitlin asked. “That would help.”

“Well...actually…” Ray began. 

“We’re settin’ down on your roof right now,” Mick finished the sentence.

* * *

The “morning” meal consisted of champagne and strawberries, with a plate of warm croissants thrown in as a gesture towards actual breakfast. 

Len was shrouded in a floor-length, hooded robe of dark velvet. He’d insisted on being the one to answer the door for room service. He was quite fond of the bit of wispy blue silk that Sara had slipped on when she got out of bed, but that didn’t mean he wanted anyone else enjoying the view.

Eyes shining mischievously, Sara stretched out one bare foot and insinuated it under the edge of Len’s robe, running her toes up the side of his leg. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” 

She nibbled a berry daintily, then took a sip of her champagne, both actions having the effect of Len wanting to suggest a return to that lovely king bed.

“I thought we’d take a walk along the waterfront,” he said instead. “Maybe visit the museum.” 

Sara eyed him. “Is it even open today?” 

“Not...precisely.” 

Sara grinned as she got to her feet. Len caught her wrist as she came around the table. 

“And what are you up to?” he asked, tugging her toward him.

Sara went perfectly willingly. “I’m gonna check in with the ship.” 

“No,” Len informed her firmly, pulling her onto his lap. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “The ship is fine.” 

“We left Mick and Ray in charge,” she reminded him, in a tone that said clearly: “Enough said.”

“Mick knows how to lay low.” 

“But…” Sara began halfheartedly. 

Len’s clever hands began to wander over soft silk and softer skin. “It’s our anniversary,” he reminded her. 

Sara moaned softly. What the hell had she been protesting? Gideon could keep them out of trouble for a couple of days, right? 

Right. 

“It’s our anniversary,” she agreed. 

Leonard was going to owe her another a wisp of blue silk.

* * *

“So,” Cisco began, turning around and around on his wheeled chair back in STAR Labs, “No one else thinks it’s strange that Snart hasn’t checked in with Lisa yet?” 

Lisa’s snort over the comms was perfectly audible.

“It’s his first alone time with Sara in how long?” she reminded him snippily. “I’d think it was strange if he **_did _**want to interrupt that to check in with his baby sister.” 

She paused. “There’s _totally_ a reason you’re still single.”

Cisco protested in a strangled, offended voice, but Mick interrupted him. 

“Well, they’re not here,” he concluded after casing Saints and Sinners rather thoroughly, then moving outside to chime in.

“Like I’ve been saying!” Lisa reminded them all. 

“Checking known hangouts is standard search procedure,” Joe said mildly. 

Lisa’s snort of indignation was clearly audibly over comms. 

“You guys just don’t get it!” she huffed, then paused in an apparent effort to explain. “Look. We didn’t grow up with much. And Lenny swore… well, let’s just say he would never take his wife to a dive bar, or some crappy apartment over a grungy garage! Not on their first anniversary, anyway.” 

“She’s right,” Mick said quietly. 

Back in the cortex, Ray held up a hand to silence the protests he could see forming around him. “What do you mean? You two know him better than any of us.” 

“Lewis never did nothing right by his wife. Snart knows that. Now that he’s got a wife--uh, spouse--of his own, he’d take her someplace special,” Mick told them. “Someplace...classy. With candles and fancy tablecloths and stuff.” 

“Someplace that doesn’t stink of stale beer and old puke,” Lisa added meaningfully. 

“Jitters?” Cisco suggested. 

A chorus of groans and protests greeted that suggestion. 

Cisco looked around. “What? I go there on dates.” 

“We all go there, all the time. Half the CCPD goes there,” Barry said. He shook his head. “Snart won’t go there. But I think Mick’s on to something.” 

“Haircut, where would you take a broad?” Mick demanded. He grunted as Lisa elbowed him sharply for that last word.

The inventor considered a moment. “Ooooh. Doesn’t the CC Ritz have a fabulous skyview penthouse?” 

Joe whistled softly. “How the hell would Snart be able to afford a place like that?” 

“You mean besides being a world-class jewel thief?” Caitlin asked dryly.

“Well...his assets were confiscated when he went to prison because of Lewis…”

“Those you _knew_ about,” Lisa added smugly.

* * *

A breeze stirred Sara’s hair, and the skirt of her light summer dress, as she and Leonard wandered the boardwalk, hand in hand. Despite the warmth of the day, he was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved, charcoal gray button-down shirt.

“It really is beautiful here,” she said, looking around. “I can see why you keep coming back...even if the memories aren’t the best.” 

“We can make some new ones,” Len replied easily. 

“We should catch up with Lisa while we’re here...have lunch or something.” 

“We will. But for right now, I think we’re doing just fine on our own.” 

Sara stopped, and stepped around in front of him, taking his other hand. “OK, crook, spill it.” 

“Spill what?” he asked innocently. (Or at least, as innocent as he ever got, Sara thought. It was hard to tell with the mirrored shades he was wearing.) 

“What are you up to? Why don’t you want to check in on any of our friends?” 

Len squeezed her hands, rubbing his thumbs gently across her knuckles. “Because it’s the first time we’ve been alone since our honeymoon. Maybe I want you all to myself, for as long as I can get away with.” 

Sara stretched up on her toes and brushed her lips across his. 

“Maybe I want that, too. But we have responsibilities.” 

“Our responsibilities aren’t going anywhere for the next couple of days,” Leonard reminded her. “Look, I’ve seen what this life can do to people. Rip, Queen, even Barry to some extent...they’ve let their mission take over their whole life, and the lives of everyone around them.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want that for you...for us. You were Sara before you were Captain Lance. I just don’t ever want you to forget that.” 

“I won’t,” she promised. “Not as long as I’ve got you to remind me.” 

Len smiled at her...a particularly soft expression that few would ever imagine crossing the face of the infamous Captain Cold. He raised her hands to his mouth and gently kissed them. 

“Put a ring on that, honey!” a passerby called cheerfully, breaking the moment. 

But not for long.

* * *

“Crap.” 

“What’s wrong, Cisco?” Barry asked. 

“A security cam just picked up Snart entering the Central City Museum. Which, by the way, is not open today.” 

“Well, he didn’t trip any alarms,” Joe supplied. “How’d he get in?” 

“Through the front door, with a keycard,” Caitlin muttered, puzzled, as she hung over Cisco’s shoulder to study the screen. 

“Haircut, any sign of Snart or the Captain in any of those posh places you mentioned?” 

“No,” the inventor replied. “Not a trace.” 

Caitlin straightened and began to pace. “What’s the best place on the list? Where would you stay?” 

“Definitely the penthouse at the CC Ritz,” Ray replied immediately. 

“Is it occupied?” Caitlin asked intently. 

Cisco typed something, then studied his screen. “Yes, but not by Snart.” 

“Who?” Mick demanded. 

“A Mr. and Mrs. Chamberlin Pyx.” 

“Do I want to know how you got that?” Joe asked resignedly. 

“Probably not,” Cisco told him. He glanced to Lisa and Mick. “That name sound familiar?” 

They both shook their heads. 

“Pyx…” Ray muttered. “Can you get ahold of Nate on the Waverider?” 

“Sure.” 

A moment later, Nate’s face appeared onscreen. “Hey guys. Any luck?” 

“No,” Cisco answered, a bit abruptly. “We need you and Gideon to check something out for us. Does the name ‘Chamberlin Pyx’ mean anything to you?” 

“You mean the Pyx **_Chamber?”_** Nate clarified. 

“Maybe?” Cisco answered, sounding a little confused.

“OK. The Pyx Chamber is one of the oldest parts of Westminster Abbey,” the historian informed him. “In medieval times, it was probably one of the most secure rooms in all of Europe…”

Cisco interrupted him. “Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have ourselves an alias,” he announced to the room.

“If I may,” Gideon interjected then, “Pyx Securities is the company contracted to transport the deBeauharnais ring from the auction house to the Central City Museum.” 

“How’s a computer from outer space know more about my city than I do?” Joe grumbled. He sucked in a deep breath. “Look, guys, I hate to say I told you so -”

Lisa stamped her foot. “None of this proves anything!” 

“I must agree with Miss Snart,” Gideon stated. 

Several sets of eyes focused on Mick, who crossed his arms pugnaciously. “So what? You got a buncha clues that reads like somethin’ out of a Nancy Boys -”

“Nancy Drew,” Caitlin corrected absently. 

“ - book,” Mick continued. “But there’s one thing I know, sure as I’m standin’ here: the Boss wouldn’t never do nothing to get himself put away. Him and Sara are in it for the long haul. An’ all of you who stood up with ‘em in that park a year ago ought to know it too.” 

Silence reigned in the Cortex and on the Waverider’s bridge. 

“Mick’s right,” Barry finally said. 

“Does this mean we don’t get to go to the gala?” Caitlin asked, rather plaintively. 

Ray grinned. “And waste those excellent credentials Gideon fabricated to get us in?”

“Besides,” Lisa added cheekily, “Lenny and Sara deserve a party for their anniversary.” 

Joe groaned. 

“Don’t worry, Commissioner,” Mick assured him, “I’ll keep an eye on her.” 

“Yeah...but who’ll keep an eye on you?”

* * *

Sara gazed around the gallery. Although she’d never get past the habit of automatically assessing any environment for potential threats, even she had to admit that the security arrangements were impeccable. 

The clothing, furnishings, and artwork of the Napoleonic era were arranged in elegantly graceful displays. Jewels in their bulletproof and everything-else-proof cases formed the center of the exhibit. 

Sara twined her hands just a bit tighter around Len’s arm, earning herself a raised eyebrow for daring to wrinkle the sleeve of his immaculate tux. 

“I’m really proud of you,” she said in a low voice.

“Of course you are,” he said with a smirk. 

“You pulled this off,” Sara continued. “Every last detail, according to plan. No one got hurt, and no one figured it out.” 

“Well, some of us might have,” a voice informed them, just a touch smugly. 

“You’re not on the guest list, Raymond,” Len drawled, without bothering to turn. 

“Call me a last-minute addition,” Ray replied ingratiatingly. 

“And how many more of you crashed the party?” Sara demanded, turning to look at him.

“‘Crashed’ is such an ugly word,” Ray said conversationally. “I’m rather well known in philanthropic circles. Iris, of course, has press credentials. I’d hardly call us gate crashers.” 

“Uh huh. And what about those two?” Leonard wanted to know, sparing a glance for Mick and his sister, who’d approached on their other side.

“We couldn’t have found you without their help,” Barry said quietly. He had his arm casually around Iris and a bland smile on his face. 

“What part of ‘romantic getaway with my husband’ do you guys not get?” Sara hissed. 

Cisco and Caitlin had drifted over to join them. She looked poised and lovely in a quietly elegant dress. Cisco, if anything, looked more uncomfortable in his suit than Mick. 

“Look…,” Cisco began, hesitating over his choice of words, “we’re here because the two of you have something amazing, and we just...we didn’t want anything to mess that up.” 

“You didn’t trust me,” Leonard said sharply. 

Caitlin sucked in a breath, trying to defuse the situation. “More like...we misjudged your willpower.” She looked around. “You have to admit, it is just the sort of thing old you would have been interested in.” 

“Oh, I’m interested all right.” Leonard actually gave her a smile. “Thing is, I’m not old me anymore. There’s no point to stealing something so unique that I’d never be able to enjoy it in peace.” He shrugged. “I did learn one useful thing from dear old dad. The challenge was to prove that I could, if I wanted.” 

“So you’re Chamberlin Pyx,” Caitlin guessed. “You designed the security for the exhibit.” 

“Guilty.” 

“There’s still something I don’t understand, and believe me, that’s saying something,” Ray rambled. “I’m sure the security contract was a sweet deal, but you’ve been staying in the most expensive accommodations in the city, eating in all the finest establishments. How’d you foot the bill for all that?” 

“Privacy?” Sara spluttered. 

Len just rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you insist on making me discuss finances in front of my lovely bride.” He paused. “Do you recall that little stopover in 13th century London?” 

Ray nodded.

“Where you made all the fuss because I broke a window in that big church?” Mick, who had drifted over to join them, interjected. 

“It was Westminster Abbey!” Ray retorted. 

“Indeed,” Leonard drawled. “While you were all chasing around the rooftops, trying to figure out which gargoyle was not, in fact, a statue, I was down in the oldest part of the building. There’s a room down there -” 

“The Pyx Chamber that Nate was talking about!” Cisco said excitedly. 

Leonard shot him a look, then continued. “It was, at the time, the most secure room in England, possibly all of Europe. It had six separate locks, requiring six separate keys, and the door only opened wide enough to admit a single person.” 

“And you burgled it,” Joe guessed, rubbing his forehead. 

“I don’t remember seeing you carrying anything,” Mick mused. 

“Like I said, the door only opened wide enough for a single person.” 

“So...you stole something small?” Lisa guessed. 

“Very.” Her brother gave her a proud mile. “I stole one penny, just to prove that I could.” He looked over at Joe. “So, Detective, if you’ve got your heart set on arresting me, that’s the only crime I’ve committed recently. One penny.” 

“Eight hundred years ago, on a different continent.” Joe waved a hand in exasperation. “Where’s the bar?” 

“But that still doesn’t explain -” Ray began. 

Leonard shook his head. “Raymond,” he said with a sigh. “I took a page from your book. I stashed the penny in a private bank, quite some time ago.” The smirk grew. “I recently had them sell it at auction for me. You’d be surprised how much an 800 year old piece of silver stamped with a dead man’s face fetches these days.”

He spread out his hands and glanced around at them all. “So. If no one is going to arrest me, or proclaim my secret identity to these good people, can I get back to celebrating my anniversary?” 

“Preferably without the audience?” Sara added rather acidly. 

Lisa grinned, then stretched up to plant a kiss on Len’s cheek. “Leave it to my big brother to pull off the perfect heist.” 

“Thanks, sis.” 

“So. Seeing as how you designed all this, I don’t suppose--”

“No!” several voices chorused firmly. 

“Wow. Would you look at that dessert bar,” Cisco suggested, after a moment’s awkward silence. 

“They have a chocolate fountain,” Caitlin noted. 

Lisa pouted a bit, but permitted herself to be steered in the direction of gourmet chocolatey goodness. 

Barry held out his hand. “For what it’s worth...I’m proud of you, Snart.” 

One of Len’s eyebrows climbed, but he shook hands without comment. 

Sara tightened her grip on his arm as they were finally left alone. “I’m proud of you, too.” 

Len favored his bride with a small half smile. “That...is actually worth a great deal.” He pulled a small item from his pocket, and slid it onto her hand. “Almost as much as this.” 

Sara stared in disbelief at the diamond and sapphire ring sparkling on her finger. “Len…? You didn’t?” 

“Of course not,” he chuckled. “Raymond did. It was in his pocket. It looks to be a near perfect copy. Gideon’s work, I assume. Only the best for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another article:  
https://theeyeofjewelry.com/dior/dior-jewelry/story-you-and-me-rings-toi-et-moi-jewelry/


End file.
